


Captured your Heart at Twilight

by LeviAckermanns_StepStool



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/F, More diversity lmao, POC and queers please enjoy, please don't read if you'll whine about people being brown and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermanns_StepStool/pseuds/LeviAckermanns_StepStool
Summary: Basically twilight minus the suspect stalking and  bloodlust and gay to satiate my bloodlust to express my queerness so enjoy I guess lol
Relationships: Fem!Edward Cullen - Relationship, Platonic Bella and Alice
Kudos: 1





	Captured your Heart at Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey feedback is greatly appreciated, let me know if you'd like to see another chapter or more fics whatever lmao

Bella’s POV

I stared out the window as the long stretch of barren land became populated by the small structures of the town, The trees framing the town allowed sunlight to spill through them highlighting the dust particles in the woods, The distant sound of waves crashing into the shore accompanying the salty scent piercing my nose. 

This was Forks, Washington

My Father seemed uneasy, a finger tapping against the leather steering wheel over the soft music, it seemed like he didn’t know what to say to me, I sighed and clutched my bag closer to my chest as we rounded the corner and rolled into the driveway of my childhood home, the discomfort in my chest slowly faded away as I walked in and was almost knocked over by a wave of nostalgia, I felt a smile slip onto my features as I walked the familiar route to my bedroom and opened the door, the purple bedsheet and all the ornaments scattered around, it was like a moment captured in time, nothing had changed and yet everything had.  
I saw my father smile at my shocked reaction from the corner of my eye.

I stood transfixed in the middle of my room childhood memories flooding back to me, my father re-entering my room with my bags broke my moment of recollection, I turned around to watch him place my bags gently by the door, being careful to set them down as though I'd snap at a small mistake, I turned away before he noticed.

he straightened up and cleared his throat rocking on his heels as he looked around with me, "Welcome home Kiddo" he said, I smiled at the nickname and noticed him quickly leave the room making his way down the wooden steps 

I sighed.

I sank onto the plush blankets on my bed, the slight creak of the frame nostalgic, reminding of the nights I'd sit on it and try not to make any noise so my parents would forget I was there.

a frown slid onto my features as I thought of this unpleasant memory, it was hard to be positive right now, I rolled over to peek through the curtains where a big red truck had just rolled into our driveway, a tall gangly boy clambered out striding to the back and pulling out a wheelchair that he unfolded next to the passenger door, he helped an elderly man into the wheelchair and pushed him to the door that was soon opened by my father.

I felt the hairs on my arms stand at attention as my father called my name from the bottom of the staircase, "Bella! get down here please"  
I got up and plopped down the stairs, my father led me outside to the people who had pulled into our driveway.

The boy who helped the elderly man to the door looked awfully familiar, he had long hair that was tied back but draped over his broad shoulders and framed his face, he had tanned skin and deep-set dark eyes that studied their surroundings with mirth, he looked in my direction and I quickly looked away not wanting to appear creepy for staring.

"Bella" my father pulled me back to reality, "huh?", he pointed in the boy's direction  
"Remember Jacob, Kiddo? you two used to play all the time as kids" I looked at Jacob and smiled awkwardly, sticking out a hand for him to shake, "aww c'mon Bella!" he whined using my outstretched hand to pull me into a bone-crushing hug, My arms hung at my sides, I wanted to crawl into a pit and perish immediately.

He released me and laughed heartily, while I stood and tried to keep the smile on my face, "thanks, now I have a way to move around" I said turning towards the elderly man, he smiled at me from his wheelchair, "It's no problem Bella" he said.

My father put a hand on my shoulder "anyways you can head back inside Bella, get some rest for school tomorrow", I nodded and practically ran back into the house, when I reached my room and closed my door, I released a sigh of relief as I felt the tiredness spread through my body,I shifted through my bag and found the bonnet I used to cover my hair at night, "the last thing I need right now is shrinkage" I thought to myself changing into the pajama's I'd packed in the outer pocket of my suitcase, I decided to unpack properly the following day, I was far too tired now

I got into my blankets as the sky darkened even more and the moon drifted behind a cloud, the outside was eerily quiet like something had silenced the woods.

It felt strangely peaceful.

My room plunged into momentary darkness as consciousness melted from my body.

**Author's Note:**

> my Twitter is @StraggotSlayer  
> come and spam me :)


End file.
